


The Simple Things

by caffeineandjetfuel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineandjetfuel/pseuds/caffeineandjetfuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written during Flash Fanfiction at 221b con 2015 for the prompt "Hot Tub".<br/>Brief Arthur musings written in first person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to sungmee and madnina, best con roomies/pals/fuck it i’ve adopted them into my family now ever!

It’s the simple things. That’s what they tell me, anyway. The simple things are the things I love best in the world. They’re uncomplicated, they’re often, and they’re all mine. Well, sometimes they’re mine and someone else’s, but I love sharing. Simple things. Like getting a breeze at just the right angle on a warm day, or finding a shiny stone, or sitting in a hot tub.

That’s what I’m doing now. Sitting in a hot tub. It’s like when you’re small and you get out of the bath and your mum wraps you up in a big towel hug, only it’s the water hugging your entire body. I like to let myself drift, and my thoughts go fuzzy around the edges.

People sometimes think I don’t have a lot on my mind. Sometimes I do, though. Sometimes I have a lot of things on my mind and it all gets tangled together like loose cords behind the entertainment center. The more you try to pull one and untangle them, the worse the knots get. I don’t talk about my tangled cords. It seems like everyone else has more than me.

I can see Mum’s cords in the lines and creases that start at the corners of her eyes. I want to untangle them, to push and pull and rearrange until the lines are from smiling too much. I want to pull out the strings that lead to him. Even if I could, there will still be lines. Cracked, jagged lines like the lamp I knocked over today. I put it back together, but the cracks are still there. Mum hasn’t said anything about it. She’s in bed, doing maths, tugging at her cords and making the knots tight.

I’m in a hot tub, letting my cords melt into steam and curl into the air, up where we’ll be tomorrow. I can’t wait. It’s the simple things.


End file.
